


Things You Know

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain jog Sirius’ memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“You know, Peter snored tremendously,” Sirius tells Hermione one night after she decides to leave. “And I could still fall asleep.” He reaches out for her, but she rolls away and gracefully rises from their bed.

“I have to be at work early tomorrow morning,” she replies, “and I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“Ah,” he says, nodding. He starts to think of something more convincing, but his mind is still on what they’d just done. His body tingles with the sensations. 

She gathers her clothes. “Besides, you don’t want me spending the night, believe me. You wouldn’t get any sleep at all.”

Sirius thinks of the way her touch made him feel alive. He remembers the feel of her mouth on his cock. He recalls the way she felt when he slid into her and gazed up into her eyes as she rode him. He knows she’s right, that they’ll only spend the night making love, but he still wants her to stay.

*             *             *

“You know, James preferred small ceremonies,” Sirius tells her during their fifth revision of the seating chart. “He always said large weddings were ostentatious.”

“Well,” Hermione says offhandedly as she scribbles down a name, scratches out another, and uses arrows to move two couples to different tables. “He got married during a war and didn’t have so many guests to worry about”

“Ah,” he says, wondering if he should point out that she currently has his godson sitting at three different tables next to six different women.

“You’ll be happy we did it this way, believe me. When a ministry official and a former escape convict get married, everyone’s sure to want an invite and we wouldn’t want anyone to feel slighted.” 

Sirius kisses her cheek, sure she knows best. But he’d just as soon elope and be done with this.

*             *             *

“You know, Remus used to read out loud,” Sirius tells his wife one day, as she pours over yet another book about the rights and history of magical creatures in the wizarding world. “What is it this time?” He walks over and massages her shoulders. 

“Merpeople,” she replies. “There’s a delegation swimming into town on Wednesday and I need to be read to meet with them.”

“Ah,” he says, nodding even though she won’t see.

Before he can say anything more, she says, “You don’t want me to read this out loud, believe me. It would put you right to sleep.”

He doesn’t argue with her, but he does stop nodding.

*             *             *

“You know, Lily had terrible cravings when she was pregnant,” Sirius tells Hermione as he rests his palm upon her round belly. “She’d send us out at all hours for certain foods.”

“I’d never do that to you,” she says. “I don’t expect to have cravings like that.”

“Ah,” he says, smiling to himself. Usually he’s more than happy to let Hermione have things her way, but this time he’s sure she’ll wind up eating her words. 

She places her hand on top of his. “I don’t even like peanut butter or pickles or radishes, believe me. You won’t have a problem.”

He feels the baby kick finally and decides that means the little one is on his side.

*             *             *

“You know—”

“Sirius?” she interrupts. She lays her daughter down in the crib and presses herself into his chest. “I know you must miss them.”

He wraps his arms around her. “Of course I miss them.” It’s difficult to be the last surviving Marauder. He wishes things had been different for them. He wishes the friends he’d once had could see what he has made of his life now. “But I love you and the baby. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” He chuckles. “Except… I still think I’d like you to read out loud to me, the way you do for the baby.” 

“Ah,” she says, nodding. “I might be able to arrange that.” She leads him out of the nursery and down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
